The invention concerns a material feed container, in particular for thick material pumps, with a container lower part having a container floor, a front wall, a back wall and two opposing side walls and with an agitator driven by at least one motor, the motor provided on the container outside, the agitator extending from side wall to side wall in the lower part of the container on an axial drive shaft, the drive shaft mounted on pivot bearings extending respectively through one of the side walls.
In a known material supply container the agitator is mounted in two container fixed bearings and is driven by two hydraulic motors provided on the outer side of the container. The bearings and the motors are assembled fixedly to the material supply container. In a two-cylinder thick material pump the agitator in the material supply container covers over the pivot pipe or pipe switch of the pump and a part of the pump opening. In order to have access to these parts, for example for servicing, the agitator must be removed. For disassembly of the agitator and the motors, first the agitator xe2x80x9cwingsxe2x80x9d must be removed from the shaft, before the shaft axle can be extracted from the bearings. For this, securing screws with which the agitator wings are secured to the drive shaft axle must be released. After extended operation of the pump, the screws are frequently seated so tightly as a result of the concrete deposits that they can be removed only with the aid of a cutting device.
Beginning herewith, it is the task of the invention to improve the known material supply container in such a manner that a simplified access to the components and locking parts situated in the container is made possible.
The inventive solution is based on the concept that the agitator, the bearings therefore and the at least one motor form one structural unit, which as such is removably associated with the container lower part.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the pivot bearing is for this purpose provided in respectively one mounting block, while the side walls respectively exhibit one upwardly open recess for fluid tight receiving of the mounting block which in its outer contour is adapted to the inner contour of this recess. In order to insure a distortion-free force transmission between the mounting blocks and the container lower part, it is proposed in accordance with an advantageous embodiment of the invention, that the mounting blocks under application of force directed parallel to the side walls are form-fittingly connectable to the side walls. Preferably the recesses exhibit an edge part projecting on the container outer side at least partially beyond the side wall, with an inner contour adapted to the outer contour of the mounting block, wherein two opposing parts of the edge part can be provided with through-holes, which align with each other and also are in alignment with a transverse borehole situated in the mounting block, through which a tensioning screw can be introduced for fixing the mounting block in the recess. In this manner it is possible, substantially by the retraction of the two tensioning screws, to separate the agitator structural unit from the container lower part, so that it can be lifted therefrom with the aid of a lifting tool or a crane.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention envisions that the ends of the axial drive shaft, which extend fluid-tight through the bearings, are releasably coupled with the drive shaft of respectively one motor. The motors with their motor housings can be flush mounted to the adjacent mounting block. In order to accommodate the high torque occurring during the stirring of concrete, the motors preferably include a torque support or brace projecting essentially radially over the motor housing, form-fittingly anchored on the appropriate side wall.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention a container top piece is provided releasably seatable on the upper edge of the container lower part, selectively connectable with the container lower part and/or with the mounting block, and open upwardly and downwardly. With this means the container height can be increased and at the same time it can be accomplished that the container top piece can be removed from the container lower part with or without the agitator structural unit, for example for cleaning and servicing purposes.
Preferably the container lower part and the container top piece are connectable with each other in the edge area of the front and back wall projecting flange parts. It is useful to have the flange part projecting beyond the back wall of the container to have at least two edge open through holes, and the flange part projecting beyond the front wall to have at least two closed through holes, for the passage through of respectively one flange screw going through the flange parts of the container top piece. In order to be able to pivot the container top piece with respect to the container lower part, at least the front wall flange screws are mounted to the container top piece for articulation.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention the container top piece is releasably connectable, via flange parts which project out on the side wall, in the area of its lower edge, with respectively one of the mounting blocks. For this purpose the container top piece exhibits in the area of its side wall projecting flange part at least one borehole aligned with the screw borehole of the mounting block for the securing screw.
For fluid tight sealing of the container in the area of the agitator mount, it is advantageous when the joining surfaces of the mounting block and the recess, which are adapted for conforming to each other, are provided with a circumscribing seal ring. The seal ring is preferably seated in a circumscribing notch in the mounting block.
The container top piece can be provided with a grate which covers over the through-going opening, which grate is either rigidly connected with the container top piece or is mounted pivotably with respect to the container top piece about an axis parallel to the front wall upper edge.